


Live Free or Die

by Viridian5



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canadian Shack, Challenge Response, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 22:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eszett is reforming in and under a Canadian shack, and Schuldig and Crawford are coming to take them down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live Free or Die

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Canadian Shack 2011. Post-series. Spoilers for “Mission 25: Ende des Weiss-- To the Knights.” Read-through by Rosaleendhu and Esinde Nayrall.

~ Now, ~ Crawford said over their telepathic link as the coin toss _finally_ came up heads, and the weeks of jumpiness, frustration, and impatience Schuldig had felt disappeared, to be replaced by a fierce elation. Schuldig ran through the icy snow at Crawford’s side, numerous weapons and explosives strapped to him, telepathically shielding their visual presence as well as mental presence from anyone around here he could breach.

After years of quiet, a splinter group of Eszett had risen up under the leadership of a man who styled himself as the next Elder. One of this new Eszett’s first acts had been to start hunting Crawford and Schuldig down, to capture or kill them in punishment for killing the last Elders and snapping Eszett apart. They’d killed every attacker so far, but they knew that they’d only win their safety and keep their freedom by beheading the new threat. Crawford’s research had led them to a tiny shack in a remote area of Canada that stood over an underground complex.

Although they’d arrived in Canada a week ago, they knew they didn’t dare attack immediately, not when Eszett had a small platoon of precognitives on the lookout. Thus, they’d been forced to randomize their movements and preparations, which made Schuldig miss Farfarello, who _lived_ randomly and improvisationally and thus casually drove seers crazy. Schuldig and especially Crawford had more trouble operating that way, and having that on top of weeks of already living rough and on the run had really made them get on each other’s nerves.

They hadn’t dared make only one specific plan about tackling Eszett in its den, which frustrated Crawford, and wouldn’t be able to telepathically trade notes much around so many telepaths but Schuldig didn’t worry much, not after he’d spent over half his life working and living with Crawford. They _knew_ each other.

They knew they’d be outnumbered but also that they wouldn’t, _couldn’t_ , be outclassed. A ton of people would die in and under a Canadian shack today.

Regardless, _they_ could still die here. Schuldig broke his run to grab Crawford and hungrily kiss him, and Crawford kissed back just as hungrily before licking his chapped lips and breaking away at a run to start one of the plans where they’d split up to attack.

As Schuldig set up his missile launcher to blow the shack’s door, he had to smile. They were such romantics.


End file.
